A Deadly Game of TRUTH or DARE
by ShelbaLOVE
Summary: What will happen when Blair and Serena round up the whole One Tree Hill cast along with Bella and Edward. When they all get blindfolded and a voice changing gadget comes into play who will back out and who will play in the Deadly game of Truth or DARE.R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Deadly game of truth or dare.

Serena looked over at Blair whom was talking on her cellphone nonstop. Serena rolled her eyes then stuck her thumb in her mouth and bit off the loose nail. "Ugh Blair, Get off the phone." Serena said annoyed.

"Umm... One sec." Blair said into her phone, then looked at Serena. "Excuse me!" Blair said offensively.

"You heard me, now get off the phone we have to invite more people than just Natie to our party." Serena said mockingly.

"Umm... Nate hunny I gotta go see you at 8:00, right." Blair said sweetly.

"Yea babe, you will." Nate said in his stoned manner. No matter what that boy did he was always stoned. He did get caught buying drugs one time so he had to go to rehab.He stopped for a while when he hooked up with this chick named Georgie and Serena loved her. Some people said she and Georgie went to boarding school together that's why they were such close friends over spring break, but Nate ditched her for Blair and besides Georgie was too much of a party animal for him anyway.

"Great...can't wait." Blair said enthusiastically.

"Okay now hang-up -the-phone." Serena said slowly as if she were talking to a baby.

When Blair hung up the phone she gave Serena a dirty look and then rolled her eyes.

"Okay now, Call Bella and I'll try to get a hold of Edward." Serena commanded.

"Yea ,Yea ,Yea" Blair muttered loudly.

"Did you call Dan and Jenny oh and is Eric coming too ?" Blair questioned Serena.

"Oh crap I forgot to invite Eric, Could you dial his number for me." Serena asked nervously.

Blair dialed Eric's number heairng the sound of his ringer she tossed the phone to Serena.

"Oh ugh... Hey Eric." Serena said steadying the phone.

" You coming to our Party Tonight ?" She asked nicely. "Everybody is so your butt better be here alright, Love ya bro." Serena said in her carefree way.

Edward awoke to a sleeping Bella. His arms were clenched softly around her waste and Bella not knowingly was snoring. "Ha" Edward laughed to himself. He didn't want to wake up a sleeping Bella.

Bella's cellphone began vibrating on the cofee table infront of them. Edward didn't want to answer it and invade her privacy but, It was going to wake her up and he didn't want that. Edward picked up the cellphone and looked down at the screen. _**Serena **_it said. 'Oh serena " Edward thought to himself before answering.

"Hello, Edward speaking." Edward said plainly.

"Hiya." Serena blurted platfully.

"Bella is still asleep could you call back later." Edward asked plesantly.

"Oh ugh y..." Serena said being inturupted by Edward, "Oh no wait here she is, she just woke up." Edward said pulling the phone away from his ear and handing it to Bella.

"Hello." Bello said tired.

"Oh hiya, were having a party tonight that is way over do will you and Edward be there." Serena asked hopefully.

Bella looked at Edward and mouthed the words "Party tonight " Edward shook his head and Bella answered Serena. " Yea will be there , What time? "

" 8:00 see ya soon." Serena said clicking off.

Blair looked down at her contacts list and selected the name _**Haley **_from the list then she changed her mine and selected _**Brooke **_her Bestie from Tree hill.

"Hello Brookie." Blair said happily.

"Hey, What's up ?" Brooke asked excited.

"Party Tonight at 8:00 you in." Blair asked, since everybody was up from Tree Hill this weekend that just made having a party even more necessary.

"Heck yes, your place ?" Brooke asked back.

"Duh and Bring hunka hunka burnin Owen with." Blair answered .

"Kay See ya at 8" Brooke said clicking off.

Next came Haley.

"Hey Hales its me Serena, You and Nathan in the partying mood ?" Serena asked hopefully.

"Ugh Duh, What time ?" Haley asked .

" 8:00 " Serena replied.

" See ya then . Oh and is Jamie with Jenny right now do you know ?"

"Umm... Yea" Serena said.

"Kay. " Haley said then clicked off.

"Peyton !" Blair screamed Playfully.

"Party at My house tonight Bring Lucas." Blair squealed.

"Gotcha, What time and can I bring Mia too ?" Peyton asked.

"Ugh duh the more the merrier and 8:00 " Blair replyed.

"Okay got it." Peyton answered calling Mia to invite her.

"Hey Mia your partying with me ad my friends tonight meet me at the hotel at 7:30, Alright." Peyton said forcefully yet playfully.

"Alright, can't wait." Mia replied then clicked off.

_**8:00 Saturday Night Blairs Upper East Side Apartment Building.**_

First to arrive was Haley and Nathan

Second to arrive was Dan, Jenny and Jamie.

Third to come was Brooke and Owen.

Foruth came Peyton and Lucas along with Mia

Fifth came Eric.

Sixth came Nate,

And Last but not Least came Edward and Bella.

"Were Here "Edward yelled entusiastically.

"Finally Grandma." Serena shouted from across the room.

Edward looked at her trying to look offended it just wouldn't work.

"Okay... Let's get this show on the road." Serena hollered.

"Everyone in a circle Now ,Now ,Now" Blair commanded.

When they all got in a circle, Blair passed out blind folds to everyother person.

"Umm... What are these for." Everyone in the circle asked in unison.

"There for your eyes." Blair said dumbstruck.

"Well duh but why ?" Haley asked.

"It is so when someone asks you a question you won't know who it is asking it." Blair answered.

"Well couldn't we tell by their voices." Bella asked looking at Edward.

"Ugh NO... I got this little thing this weekend. I forget what it is called but anyway you speak into it and it changes your voice, so you can't tell who is speaking. And people can change the settins everytime.So you never know." Blair said with a devilish grin on her face.

'"Ugh oh." Edward said sarcastically.

Everyone began to put on their blindfolds, except for the ones who didn't get them and if they didn't they asked the questions if you had a blindfold you were the victim.

Bella was first to ask a question.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Ugh oh who is Bella gonna ask, what is she gonna do.**_

_**What is gonna happen next in this scary game of TRUTH OR DARE.**_

_**I Dunno ...You tell me.**_

_**A/n: Want to know Ideas. Plz R&R hope you enjoyed. **_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**DanSerena4Ever**_


	2. Authors' note 1

**A/N:**

**Hey guys I was really gonna enjoy writing this story but I have to delete it...**

**I mean well if I got enough reviews saying you liked it or want to know more I would continue it but, I am not. And I just don't know. I need to experience more with the characters. Hope you enjoyed why it lasted. It will probably be deleted by the end of the weekend or this week to come.**

**Thanks for support from the reviewers it was really appreciated, and if I end up deleting it I will be really sorry but, I would rather delete it then have a crap story.**

**Umm... Sorry I hope you guys aren't upset. If you have any requests I would consider them with honor. **

**Thx again for the kind reveiws but... I don't know will have to see.**

**You know you love me**

**XOXO,**

**DanSerena4Ever**


	3. Authors' note 2

A/N:

Hey guys I had a change in heart, I am not going to quit the story. I am sorry bout the last chap I wasn't thinking straight. Stoiry won't be updated for a little while, because I am getting my new moon and eclipse books soon and I really want to read them because it is killing me, so I won't update this for a bit maybe a week. But I will be busy on the weekends sometimes oso yea it may be a whuile till I update.

Thx for the cooperation.

You know you love me

XOXO,

DanSerena4Ever


End file.
